batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Crime
City of Crime is the thirteenth episode of the season and the series. It is the first season finale and it first aired on March 16, 2009. It is the thirteenth episode overall. Plot Gordon, Bullock, and Allen search all over the large city of Metropolis until Gordon and Allen start to give up. Bullock, however, refuses to give up. Gordon sympathizes and continues while Allen leaves and tells them he'll report her MIA. Barbara Gordon reads Dick a story while he is asleep in a hospital bed. As he slowly starts to wake up, she hugs him until he is in pain, saying he also broke a rib. Barbara laughs as Dick smiles. Selina, Harley, Riddler, Penguin, Two-Face, and the Joker are talking to Maroni near a warehouse. Maroni answers an unheard question by saying, you can have it for a day. He his renting a warehouse to the villains. Joker tells them that it is go time. In Metropolis, Gordon and Bullock walk through a sewer until they hear a yell for help. They open a hatch and find a secret underground base where Montoya is screaming for help. They untie her and they reunite. Bruce enters the hospital and walks into Dick's room. Barbara leaves. Bruce talks for a bit but Dick, again, falls back asleep. Bruce goes to get him some food as a man with a hood enters the room after Bruce leaves. The man is the Joker and he has a knife in his left pocket. Bruce sees him and yells for help. Joker throws the knife at Bruce but he ducks. Cops enter the building including Gordon, Bullock, Allen, and Montoya. The other villains enter and a war starts. The cops are all shot dead except Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, and Allen. The villains kidnap the four cops. When Dick is finally able to get up he and Bruce suit up and leave to save the cops. They make it to the right warehouse and request police backup. The duo watch as Selina kills Bullock. The two then jump down to stop the killing. However, the two are outmatched and about to be tied up when many cops rush in and arrest the villains. Batman and Robin untie the cops and they arrest the six. Gordon shoots Selina for Bullock causing the cops to worry about Gordon. The five other villains then escape. Bruce sits in the Batcave. Dick to calm Bruce after he saw Gordon kill a woman in cold blood. However, Bruce slaps his hand away as he has become very cautious. A crime alert pops up as Bruce, already in suit, gets up. Joker walks through the door and fires a bullet. Barbara Kean gets home from work in Coast City and finds the family cat dead. She finds a trail of blood that leads to her son as he replies, "he hissed at me, Mom, he hissed at me". Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 11.52 million U.S. live viewers. *Zabryna Guevera and John Doman do not appear in this episode as Sarah Essen and Carmine Falcone. *This episode recieved mixed reviews. It scored a 57% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 48 out of 100 on Metacritic.